


Don't read this because it's really not worth your time

by LightOverDarkness



Series: Rogue One: A collection of one shots as random and unrelated as Mos Eisley [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, dont bother, i can't write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOverDarkness/pseuds/LightOverDarkness
Summary: A Poem about the ending of that glorious film, Rogue One. It would be lovely if it wasn't 4 am on New Year's Day and I was drunkenly typing whatever came into my head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, so this is a miserable attempt of mine at poetry. Prepare to cringe.  
> No, really. This is not false modesty. This is serious warning. Buckle up.

The fire and ash as it rained from the sky  
Could never intimidate her  
She had seen every horror, lived every lie  
She was anything but pure  
While Cassian gazed at the oncoming fire  
She thought back to her father, and home  
Perhaps, if she let it all go and forgave  
She would someday be welcomed back home.

And then an extra one for Chirrut:

The Force is with me, and I am one with the Force  
One with the Force, which surrounds us  
One with that which moves in us, if we allow it  
Duck, weave, dip, dodge.  
I am protected by the Force, and the Force is with me  
The Force is with me, and I am one with the Force.

**Author's Note:**

> All right...well that was bad, and quite a blot on my reputation, and I jolly well hope nobody I know ever reads this. Please go ahead and hate, because I know it's about as bad as a five year olds work!!
> 
> Sorry for wasting the past thirty seconds of your life on this misery. Now go read some other fanfic that is well written by someone who has never even given a thought to poetry!!


End file.
